PARA O ANIVERSARIO DO AFRODITE
by Pipe
Summary: Fic relampago para o niver do meu mozinho... o aniversario de Afrodite, com muito barraco, plumas e paetes... yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

PARA O ANIVERSÁRIO DE AFRODITE

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Bom, mais um fic de aniversário para meu amado cavaleiro de Peixes. Este ano eu resolvi partir para a comédia, então já vou avisando que eu vou exagerar, e vou exagerar MUITO! Os avisos de sempre, este é um fic yaoi, vão aparecer homens lindos se beijando, soltando plumas, paetês, armando e desarmando barracos e tudo o mais que acontece quando muita biba se junta. Se você não gosta do tema ou pior, não gosta do que eu escrevo, dê um back ali em cima e ficamos felizes. Se você se arriscar a ler, é por sua própria conta e risco. Críticas construtivas serão bem vindas, mas flammers serão flambadas na própria chama. No mais, Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os nomes Thorsson, Carlo di Angelis, Mozinho e Mozão SIM! Enjoy it!

_TRÊS MESES ANTES DO DIA 10/03:_

"Gino Michelle vai se aposentar!" – a apresentadora do programa de clips praticamente urrava a novidade na TV – "Ele resolveu se retirar do show business enquanto está no auge e descansar sobre os louros. Dizem por aí que tudo por conta do seu novo namorado, que não gosta muito de badalação, mas as más línguas rebatem que é porque ele já está ficando velho e não quer mais mostrar as rugas." – deu uma risadinha – "Mas eu, e todas os fãs vão concordar, acho que ele é lindíssimo e é como vinho, fica mais gostoso a cada ano que passa. Bem, mas a realidade é que ele já marcou um último show para daqui a três meses em Florença, na Itália, no dia 10/03."

Carlo comentou, distraído:

-HEH! Um veado italiano a menos no mundo... _Quel patzo_ dava má fama aos meus conterrâneos e...

-Mozão, você viu?

-O que?

-Dia 10 de Março... O Gino Michelle vai se despedir do mundo no dia do meu aniversario!

Os olhos azuis-piscinas brilharam mais que qualquer holofote de palco. E Carlo começou a ter idéias...

Afrodite conseguiu seus ingressos antecipados com muito custo, porque houve uma corrida virtual ao site do Gino Michelle. Trafego intenso, o site travava, não abria a janelinha de pop-up para compra, depois não conectava às opções de pagamento e/ou na hora de finalizar, dava erro no código do cartão de crédito (1). Após horas de muito xingo em sueco, grego e italiano, veio a confirmação. Dois ingressos estavam garantidos!

Enquanto isso, lá na Suécia, alguns parentes do nosso amado peixinho tiveram a mesma idéia ao saberem do show. Conforme a data do evento se aproximava, Afrodite recebia pelo correio cartas, sedex, telegramas informando que tinha reservas e ingressos em seu nome.

Quando Março chegou ele tinha nada menos que 16 quartos e 25 ingressos reservados em seu nome. Carlo riu.

-E eu que pensei em te dar de presente os ingressos se você não tivesse conseguido naquele dia...

-E agora?

-Bem, vamos transferir sua festa de aniversário para Firenze, oras. Distribua os ingressos aos nossos amigos e vamos todos. Eu vou chamar meus irmãos.

-Convido o Misty?

-Ah! Me poupa... Jura que você vai deixar de esfregar na cara dele que você não só conseguiu comprar os seus ingressos para a "mini-parada-gay" do ano como tem pra dar e vender?

-Mozão!

-_Che? Non é vero_? Se eu não estivesse acostumado à troca de farpas entre vocês poderia até achar que não... Mas vocês são duas comadres...

Os mais machões regatearam um pouco, porque ia ser a maior concentração de veados por metro quadrado. Mas Milo se lembrou de um detalhe importante:

-Gino Michelle não tem somente fãs do lado de lá. Há muita gata no mundo que, mesmo sabendo que não tem chance, vai a esse show.

-Ah, o cara canta bem, vai. Tem umas músicas românticas boas... E é um "senhor show". Vai ter muita gente bonita lá...

-Tá. Me convenceram. E aí, Shaka? Topa?

-Ser testemunha da decadência da cultura ocidental? Só vou porque sou amigo do aniversariante...

-Putz, me engana que eu gosto. Uma viagem, com tudo pago, hotel de luxo, show de grátis... Eu vou mesmo não gostando do fulano ai. – Aldebaran riu gostoso. – Além do mais, minha namorada vai estar lá.

-É incrível como as coisas são. Aldebaran namorando a prima do Afrodite, que é norueguesa... (2)

-É a globalização, meus queridos...

Risos, mais umas brincadeirinhas, foram todos cuidar das malas... Saindo da Úmbria para encontrá-los na Toscana, os três irmãos de Carlo se juntaram à Bellina e a Vicenzo, os irmãos solteiros de Beatrice e foram para Firenze (Florença). Bellina estava eufórica, mas Vicenzo estava muito mais cauteloso...

-Vai dar muito "gavião" nesse show. Eles sabem que vem muita gata atraída pelo italiano viado...

-Calma, Cenzo... A gente fica de olho na Bellina...

-É? E quem fica de olho em vocês, santinhos? – A garota emburrou.

-Nós... – Riu a irmã, Beatrice. – Que hotel, hein?

Pietro estava meio abobado ainda. Tudo que ele só tinha visto pela TV ali, ao vivo. Ele estava com medo de dar alguma gafe, mas... E quanta mulher bonita e cheirosa, _Dio Santo_! Bendita hora que seu _fratello_ foi se casar com um veado rico... "_Che lui_ não me escute nunca, mas foi um achado esse meu cunhado gay..." pensou o rapaz, rindo baixinho.

No dia 10 de Março, a _Piazza della Signoria_ estava fervendo desde cedo... A cada hora chegava mais gente. Todo mundo pra ver e ser visto. Os Thorssons, os Di Angelis e os Cavaleiros não tinham pressa, porque tinham lugares reservados. Mas chegaram cedo pra poder se ajeitar, paquerar sem pressa. E somente com meia hora de atraso, o show começou.

N/A: Bem, o barraco no segundo capítulo... vou postar logo pra não perder o aniversario do peixinho... (1) Isso quase nunca acontece, certo? (2) PINTOU UM CLIMA 2, A VEZ DO ALDEBARAN, a namorada do Deba é a Györgia, se alguém não sabe ou não se lembra. A Piazza della Signoria é um local histórico que fica em Florença, ou Firenze, como eu preferi nomear aqui. É um local lindíssimo, recomendo vocês procurarem uma foto dela no Google. Gino Michelle vocês podem imaginar quem seja? 10/03/06


	2. Chapter 2

**PARA O ANIVERSARIO DE AFRODITE**

**CAPÍTULO 02 – FESTA INESQUECÍVEL**

Como o previsto, era a maior concentração de gente bonita por metro quadrado. Fãs do mundo inteiro vieram ver a despedida de seu ídolo e muita gente veio ver esses fãs. A Piazza della Signoria era uma babel de línguas, olhos, cabelos, roupas, tendências, tribos...

Vicenzo mexeu com Pietro:

-Pare de virar tanto a cabeça senão vai morrer de torcicolo... Ou vai tirar a cervical do lugar...

-Mas é muita mulher bonita junta!

-É realmente de virar a cabeça... – riu Paolo.

Num outro canto, alguém mais estava "de cabeça virada"...

-Quer parar de me "secar" tão ostensivamente?

-Não posso. Você está tão lindo com essa roupa...

(Suspiro)-É só um jeans, camisa pólo e mocassim. Procurei vir o mais casual possível justamente pra não chamar atenção.

Mu riu, passando a mão pelo rosto de Shaka, a fim de colocar uma mecha do cabelo loiro pra trás da orelha... Mas antes que respondesse, Milo passou e comentou:

-Quem diria que o tesão desse povo é homem de cabelo comprido? Mu, toma conta do seu loiro, antes que alguém afogue ele na baba... Eu devia ter cortado o cabelo do Camus, se eu soubesse que ia ser assim...

-Caso você não se olhou no espelho hoje, _mon_ _chere_, seu cabelo também está grande e também tem gente te secando... – resmungou um cavaleiro de Aquário enciumado.

-Mas o ciumento oficial da casa sou eu...

-E o barraqueiro oficial também. – Kanon entrou na roda. – Se eu sair daqui hetero hoje, não corro mais perigo pelo resto da minha vida.

-Se caísse uma bomba atômica aqui, acabavam-se os problemas da boiolagem pelo mundo... – Shura se aproximou.

-Cambada de homofóbicos! – Afrodite puxou Carlo para a roda, rindo. – Também acabavam as loiras peitudas e gostosas do mundo...

-Opa! Isso não. Suspende a bomba!

Pipe se aproximava emburrada.

-Olha o tamanho desses caras! Ainda que nossos lugares sejam na frente, não vai dar pra ver muita coisa... Sorte tem sua prima, que já se empoleirou no ombro do Deba...

-Como é duro ser limitada verticalmente... – riu Milo. – Nada tema, prima minha, que você tem alguns cavaleiros cavalheiros ao seu dispor. Não somos guindaste de container feito o Debão, mas pisar na sua cabeça ninguém vai.

Kanon deu uma boa gargalhada antes de erguer a amazona para seus ombros...

-Isso. A gente reveza a naniquinha...

Só se ouviu um rosnar, seguido de um monte de gargalhadas. Mas Terpsicore não chegou a soltar seu repertório de palavrões, porque os acordes da primeira música soaram do palco. O coração de Afrodite acelerou. Lá vinha ele! O segundo italiano da sua vida (porque o Carlo é imbatível no primeiro lugar!)...

Gino Michelle entrou com o gás todo. Antes de cumprimentar e agradecer à platéia por terem vindo tocou duas músicas bem dançantes. Daquelas "impossível ficar parado". Quando o canhão de luz parou nele e ele disse "HI!" primeiro, para depois soltar muitas declarações de amor ao seu público em italiano, a platéia delirou. Com o famoso sorriso de zilhões de megawatts que ele sempre presenteou os fãs, Gino passou para o inglês, para os não italianos:

-Agradeço a todos que estão aqui e que vieram de longe partilhar seu carinho comigo. Não pensem agora que isto é uma despedida. Pensem que é uma festa. E não há festa sem música!

A banda começou outra dançante, uma que havia coreografia especial. Milo tirou Terpsicore dos ombros de Kanon para que eles dançassem. Mu puxou Shaka, que mesmo resmungando, sabia os passos e até Camus entrou no compasso. Shura riu e ficou olhando a primeira parte, pra entrar após o refrão. E de repente, um pedaço da praça havia virado uma pista de dança, com umas cinqüenta pessoas fazendo os mesmos passos. Gino e os músicos viram e estenderam um pouco a música, para diversão deles, de quem estava dançando e de quem estava assistindo. Os aplausos foram para todos.

-Aquele pessoal entendeu mesmo o espírito do show. Obrigado! – Gino fez uma reverência aos cavaleiros. – _Tante_ _grazie_! Palmas, gente, eles merecem.

"UAU! Quanto homem bonito junto! Serão uma agência de modelos ou uma banda iniciante? Talvez um grupo de dança..." – pensou o cantor. E numa pausa para trocar de camisa, pediu a um assistente saber quem era aquele grupo ali da frente.

Na hora das músicas românticas, os casais de sempre e os imprevistos. Pietro ia tirar Bellina para dançar, de dó que ela ficasse sem par por causa do irmão chato, mas Dohko veio em socorro deles. Saga chegou a olhar para Terpsicore, pensando em propor uma trégua durante o show mas a amazona de Escorpião aceitou o convite de Shion antes que o turrão de Gêmeos falasse alguma coisa. Daí depois ele nem pensou mais no assunto e ela rodopiou em outros braços pelo resto do show.

Após os bis de praxe, o assistente veio até Gino Michelle com todas as informações que ele queria...

-São um grupo que veio da Grécia para ver seu show. Estão hospedados todos no Hotel X... Descobri inclusive que daqui eles voltarão pra lá pra uma festa de aniversário de um deles.

-Festa? Hummmm... Eu tenho alguma coisa programada para agora?

-Não. Você vai dar uma de penetra chique?

-Oras, meu querido... Que fã não gostaria de me ganhar de presente no seu aniversário? – e riu, acompanhado do assistente, que na verdade estava pensando "esses popstars... pensam que podem tudo... adoraria ver você caindo do cavalo dessa vez, querido... pra fechar com chave de ouro sua carreira de arrogância e prepotência."

Enquanto isso, o povo voltava para o hotel, alguns em êxtase ainda, para tomar um banho e descer para o salão, onde comemorariam o aniversário de Afrodite. O aniversariante desceu um pouco atrasado, e pelas suas bochechas coradas, todo mundo desconfiou o motivo da demora, coisa que os sarristas do Santuário não deixaram passar, _obviously_. (Acha que eles iam perder a chance?)

-EEEEEEHH, Carlo! Poderia ter dado o presente do Afrodite DEPOIS, né? A gente aqui esperando, morrendo de fome...

-Presente mixo, hein? Porque não dá uma jóiazinha ou um carro só pra variar um pouco?

-O Mozão É uma jóia, ta bom, seus invejosos? É um presentão, fiquem sabendo! Eu não me canso de ganhá-lo todos os dias...

Pra quê? Até quem não estava prestando atenção no começo da conversa, vaiou e assobiou, jogando bolinhas de guardanapo de papel, deixando um cavaleiro de Peixes vermelho de vergonha e um de Câncer vermelho de satisfação. Carlo abraçou Afrodite, deu-lhe um "senhor" beijo, depois estendeu o braço.

-Para todos os despeitados presentes, que não tem um amor na vida...

Mais vaias.

-... eu não vou poder mostrar quem é mixo aqui, por respeito às damas no recinto, mas vou judiar um pouco mais... Vejam e aprendam, amadores...

E enfiando a mão no bolso, tirou uma caixa de veludo preto. Afrodite deu um gritinho e bateu palmas. Dentro, um anel largo de prata, com um caranguejo em cima, detalhes em água marinha. Afrodite apertou Carlo e lascou-lhe um beijo para rivalizar com o primeiro. As vaias concorreram com as palmas. Depois Afrodite foi andar pelo salão, mostrando o anel. O gerente do hotel procurou Györgia, que estava representando a família Thorsson para lhe transmitir um recado, que trouxe um sorriso maior ao rosto da loira. Aldebaran lhe perguntou:

-Boas noticias?

-Ótimas, Al. Gino Michelle pediu permissão para entrar na festa.

-Nossa, Afrodite vai pirar de satisfação.

-Eu vou receber o cantor. Peça a Milo pra levar Afrodite para o meio do salão e tapar os olhos dele.

Milo, quando soube, deu um uivo, sim, um uivo. Todo mundo achou que ele já tinha bebido demais, mas Escorpião ignorou tudo, caçando Afrodite pelo salão. Puxando a biba pela mão, deixou no lugar apropriado, pedindo a Aldebaran, que tinha as mãos maiores, pra cobrir os olhos dele.

-Mas que é, hein?

-Surpresa! Aliás, surpresa até pra nós, que não estávamos esperando...

-Uau. Esse aniversário promete...

E Afrodite foi ficando nervoso, porque de repente, ao seu redor, só se ouvia "ohs", "ahs" e "gente!" até que escutou a voz de Györgia lhe dizendo em sueco:

-Isso sim é que é um presente de aniversário. Parabéns, primo! – e em inglês – Pode tirar as mãos agora, Al.

-_Felicitá_, Afro... – mas Gino não pode terminar o cumprimento. O aniversariante tinha desmaiado.

Após a comoção inicial, a festa continuou. Afrodite nas nuvens, com seu ídolo em seu aniversário. E Gino à vontade, no meio de muito homem bonito...

"Alguns gays... Se isto não é o paraíso, bem, é a ante-sala, com certeza!"

E o danado não se atrapalhava com a conhecida babel de línguas do Santuário.

-Ah, não...Tenho uma tia que é grega. Se vocês falarem devagar, eu entendo perfeitamente... Mas como podem? Serem amigos, vindo de partes tão diferentes do mundo...

-Nos conhecemos na Universidade de Atenas. – respondeu Mu, sem piscar.

-Vendo vocês dançarem, achei mesmo que estavam envolvidos com arte dramática ou dança.

-Alguns mais dramáticos que outros... – resmungou Shaka, olhando para o lado de Misty, que bebia um copo atrás do outro, num despeito inenarrável.

Gino Michelle estava inebriado. Para onde quer que olhasse, via criaturas lindíssimas. Como aquele italiano que conversava com um espanhol, ali, perto do bufê...

-Olá, posso atrapalhar? – acendeu o seu famoso sorriso. – Seu amigo Mu me disse que você é fotógrafo...

Shura mordeu o lábio pra não rir. "_Diosa_! Cantadas fuleiras vêm de todos os lados... Se fosse a Pipe e não o Carlo, esse cantorzinho meia boca levaria "um quente e dois fervendo" no meio da lata".

-Sim, sou. Afrodite é meu melhor modelo...

"Ah, olha aí outra associação. Afrodite, aquela escultura viva, é modelo do gostosão aqui. Eu seria modelo desse cara a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, de preferência, como nu artístico..."

-Então, não gostaria de tirar umas fotos minhas? Poderíamos marcar em casa, na hora em que for mais conveniente para você, claro... Agora eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo... – deu uma risadinha – E gostaria de ter umas fotos caseiras, diferentes das que saem nos jornais e revistas...

Carlo riu por dentro, já acostumado depois desses anos casado com Afrodite com as cantadas e ia dar uma resposta educada, mais de acordo, quando Misty começou a gritar pelo salão, numa voz pastosa:

-DIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... DIDO! AFRODITE, cadê você, meu filho? – riu da brincadeira, depois deu um solucinho e continuou – Tão dando em cima do seu macho, querido! O convidado especial está te traindo...

Gino ficou vermelho feito um pimentão, ainda mais porque a aliança grossa no dedo esquerdo de Carlo brilhou quando ele se virou para acompanhar o escândalo de Misty. Mais espantado ainda ficou quando o aniversariante virou sua fúria não para ele, como o esperado, mas para o loiro bêbado.

Afrodite agarrou Misty pelo cachos loiros e aplicou-lhe dois tapas no rosto, virando o belo rosto de um lado para outro, num acesso:

-Sabia... s-a-b-i-a... Você não ia agüentar ficar até o final da festa sem aprontar alguma, certo? Bicha invejosa!

-Eu? – Misty soluçou, abrindo os braços e se livrando do aperto do outro. – Por que você está me batendo, burra? Aquele cantor acabado que dá em cima do teu marido e eu que apanho?

-Acabado está você, biba tramontina. Não ta se agüentando de inveja que Gino Michelle está na festa do MEU aniversário e fica inventando coisas pra acabar com minha alegria.

Saga e Kanon vieram apartar a briga de plumas antes que saísse algo ali que ninguém precisava ouvir. Misty foi levado pro quarto e Gino se desculpou com Carlo antes de falar com Afrodite:

-Eu sinto muitíssimo, Afrodite...

-Eu que fico mal com você, Gino... Acha? As coisas que as pessoas são capazes de inventar por despeito...

-Bem, sabe... Eu não sabia que Carlo era seu marido...

Afrodite ficou olhando para o cantor de boca aberta...

N/A: E agora? A briga de plumas continua? Afrodite vai descer das tamancas em cima do seu ídolo ou... Amanhã... (1) O tempo da história é antes de Após uma festa de Baco... então nem tem crianças nem Saga e Terpsicore estão juntos... Imaginaram Shaka de jeans e rabo de cavalo, num casual chique? 11/03/06.


	3. Chapter 3

**PARA O ANIVERSÁRIO DE AFRODITE**

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO – AMIGOS NÃO SE COMPRAM**...

-Bem, sabe... Eu não sabia que Carlo era seu marido...

Afrodite ficou olhando para o cantor de boca aberta...

Gino imaginou as manchetes dos jornais no dia seguinte "Famoso popstar é posto para fora de festa em hotel de luxo aos socos e pontapés..." ou "Filho de industrial põe cantor penetra que deu em cima de seu marido gostoso pra fora de sua festa..." Se ele tratou um amigo daquele jeito, o que não faria com ele?

Mas quando deu por si, o outro estava apenas sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

-Agora eu to entendendo tudo... Você viu a gente dançando e achou que esta festa era mais uma do circuito gay, daquelas que rola por aí... E você veio à caça...

-Não... _Asculta_ _me_, Afrodite... – Gino tentou se explicar, mas o cavaleiro ergueu a mão.

-Posso ser apenas uma bicha anônima, meu querido, mas não sou burro. E eu fiquei tão feliz por te ver... era um aniversário perfeito, um sonho que se realizava... Que pena... No final, você é apenas mais um gay procurando algo, como todos... Só que se ferrou, meu filho... Olha só. É uma festa de família... Os únicos gays aqui já são casados e os solteiros são heteros; a única biba solteira disponível eu escorracei a tapas da festa... Mas o Misty não faz seu tipo, né?

-Afrodite... me sinto tão mal...

-Espero que se sinta mesmo, Gino. Porque EU to me sentindo péssimo. Agora toca ir lá em cima pedir desculpas praquele bicha invejoso e despeitado, porque no final ele estava certo... E não vai me custar tanto assim, sabe por que? Porque a gente se conhece há anos. Praticamente fomos criados juntos. Eu sei os defeitos dele e ele sabe os meus. Hoje eu dei um tabefe nele, porque ele mereceu, amanhã ele me baterá porque eu merecerei e assim se faz uma amizade. De altos e baixos, de erros e acertos. Acho que essa coisa tão simples você já se esqueceu... agora só há quem manda e quem obedece, né? De preferência, você mandando e os outros obedecendo...

Afrodite deu a volta e parou, sem se virar.

-Espero que quando voltarmos você já tenha ido. Boa sorte com sua nova vida. Que ela não seja tão supérflua e vazia quanto essa de star.

Gino acompanhou a saída de Afrodite com um olhar triste. Carlo abraçou o esposo na porta e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. O cantor foi-se embora, sem olhar pra ninguém. Foi tudo um grande engano mesmo.

O assistente, que estava acordado, vendo um filme, assustou-se ao vê-lo chegar tão cedo. E estranhou o olhar distante. "Talvez ele tenha se ferrado, como eu queria... Estranho que saber disso não me causa tanto prazer quanto eu achava que ia sentir."

Enquanto isso, Afrodite batia na porta do quarto de Misty, antes de entrar e... fechar a porta imediatamente, antes que fosse atingido pelo cinzeiro que o outro tascou nele. Entrou rapidamente e segurou a luminária e o braço do loiro.

-Tá maluco? Vai quebrar o hotel inteiro?

-Só essa tua cara, filho duma p. Que é? Veio conferir o estrago dos seus tapas? Vai ficar vermelho a noite toda, mão pesada!

-Frescura. Só por um pouco de água gelada que passa.

-Afinal, que você ta fazendo aqui, lambisgóia?

-Vão cortar o bolo e eu quero ver você engordar uns 30 quilos...

-Quem engorda só de olhar pra doce é você, que junta tudo nessa bunda de tanajura, despeitado!

-MEU MARIDO gosta de bunda grande, ta? Misty, olha, desculpa os tapas, mas você tava merecendo desde aquele concurso de beleza lá na Holanda...(1)

-Ô mona rancorosa. Aquilo já tem uns três anos... ou mais... e você ganhou um troféu, você lembra? Fui eu quem ficou a ver navios...

-Sabe, biba, a gente vive competindo, se estapeando, fazendo pirracinha e pequenas trapaças, mas hoje eu percebi que de um modo ou de outro, nós somos amigas...

-Somos? Precisou levar chifre pra perceber isso?

-Não levei chifre...

-Não levou porque eu dei o alarme, feito uma ambulância desarranjada... e porque seu marido é hetero... não muito convicto, mas é...

Eles se olharam, depois tentaram segurar o riso, mas logo estavam caindo às gargalhadas. Pra chorar e se abraçarem, dois minutos e pra se arrumarem pra descer, meia hora.

-Quase cortamos o bolo sem você soprar as velinhas, biba...

-E meu desejo? Ninaninanão! Vamos pagar o devido mico então, povo.

Depois da festa, o dia seguinte foi de despedidas, abraços, risos... Nem Carlo nem os outros cavaleiros ficaram cutucando a ferida que Gino Michelle abriu no coração de Afrodite, mas o fato dele evitar ouvir as músicas dele era um mau sinal.

Gino se aposentou mesmo como cantor, preferindo ficar nos bastidores como compositor, arranjador ou produtor de novos talentos. Até que...

Em Novembro, saiu um novo CD de um cantor de baladas, com três músicas compostas por Gino Michelle. E uma delas, ele fez questão de fazer dueto com o tal cantor. A MTV foi entrevistá-lo, pra saber se após quase nove meses de aposentadoria, ele já tinha saudades dos palcos...

-Não, não. Me retirei mesmo do show business. _Ma questa canzione_... Esta canção é especial... Por isso eu fiz questão de gravá-la. Foi algo que alguém me mostrou, numa noite... É uma canção de amor sem ser de amor egoísta, sabe, de um homem para uma mulher, de um amante para outro... Ela fala de amor entre as pessoas mesmo... Do amor que um amigo deve sentir por outro...

-É muito linda mesmo... Pode nos dar uma amostrinha? – E logo o contra-regra colocou um violão nas mãos do cantor, que abriu o sorriso de um milhão de watts e cantou o refrão:

"Amigos não se compram/ amigos não se ganham/ amigos não se herdam/ amigos se conquistam/ A cada dia todo dia/ Eu quero ser seu amigo/ Você permitiria?"

Aplausos no estúdio, chamada para o comercial, Carlo ergueu uma sobrancelha para Afrodite, que tinha os olhos marejados.

-Ele é um excelente compositor, você não acha?

_10 DE MARÇO DO ANO SEGUINTE_:

-SURPRESA!

-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, AFRODITE!

-Gente, mas... Não ia ser na vinícola da Ticinha?

-Quem falou na vinícola da Beatrice? Eu disse que ia ser na Toscana... Só não disse onde...

Afrodite olhava para toda sua família e amigos reunidos na villa de Gino Michelle e não acreditava... Seu peito subia e descia, seu coração disparou de tal forma, ele mordeu o lábio inferior achando que ia chorar até desfazer todo o contorno com lápis, não, ele ia chorar até desfazer os olhos... Tudo ficou pior quando viu o próprio Gino vir em sua direção com uma taça de champanhe:

-Feliz aniversário, meu amigo! – Puxou-o para um abraço. – Muitas felicidades, tudo de bom... Muito obrigado por ser meu amigo, querido...

-Ai, Gino...

-Venha, venha, a casa é sua, o aniversário é seu, nada de lágrimas...

Afrodite desceu a escada em direção à sala, para ser abraçado, beijado, afagado por todo mundo que era importante pra ele. Porque mais que tudo na vida, o que importa é o amor que você partilha. Sempre.

-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, AFRODITE DE PEIXES!

N/A: Todo mundo com o lencinho na mão aí? É... coisa de pisciano mesmo... Eu assustei as fãs da biba tramontina, mas eles precisavam de uma catarse meio drástica, porque no começo das Crônicas eles não se suportavam, depois ficaram amiguinhas... (1) Afrodite estava lembrando do que aconteceu na fic O MAIS BELO. Gente, o Carlo não se pôs muito no meio, porque ele já conhece briga de plumas como é... deixa rolar no chão... Well, no final tudo acabou bem, quem sabe um dia eu não escrevo a letra toda da música que o Gino Michelle fez para o Afrodite? 11/03/06


End file.
